1. Field
The present invention relates to a washing machine, and more particularly, to a path connecting a main body with a supporting base in a washing machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
A washing machine refers to an apparatus that washes laundry applying a mechanical force. The washing machine, including an electromotor as a main power source, performs operational courses including washing, rinsing, dehydrating and so on, to remove dirt and contaminants off the laundry using detergent and wash water.
Detergent and a fabric conditioner are supplied to a detergent container, which is divided for every operational course. During the washing course, powdery or liquid detergent is supplied. During the rinsing course, a liquid conditioner is supplied. The detergent and wash water are supplied together into a rotational tub during the washing course, thereby removing contaminants attached to the laundry. Meanwhile, during the rinsing course, the liquid conditioner is supplied into the rotational tub together with wash water, thereby softening the laundry fabric.
The detergent and the fabric conditioner are supplied directly by a user. The user determines quantities of the detergent and the fabric conditioner to be supplied, according to an amount of the laundry to be washed. Thus, when using a conventional washing machine, the user has to determine the quantity of the detergent and the conditioner depending on the laundry amount and supply the detergent and the conditioner, all directly. This is cumbersome for the user.
To this end, in addition to the detergent container to store a predetermined quantity of the detergent and the conditioner, the washing machine further includes an automatic detergent supply device capable of supplying the detergent and the conditioner according to the laundry amount. As the detergent container is enlarged to store more detergent and conditioner than in the past, it is required to secure a larger space to store the enlarged detergent container.
Furthermore, a detergent supply path needs to be provided in the washing machine to guide the detergent stored in the detergent container into the rotational tub. Since the detergent container is formed in a separate space, the detergent supply path has a relatively long length and therefore may be twisted or entangled. If so, the detergent would not be favorably supplied.
For a user's convenience, a support base may be formed under the washing machine. In other words, the user may connect or separate the support base with respect to a main body of the washing machine as necessary. However, for connection and separation of the support base, the detergent supply path also needs to be connected or separated.